High voltage wire harnesses used to connect high voltage batteries and inverters, etc., in hybrid vehicles and the like, have been known in the past. Most of such wire harnesses are routed under the floor of the vehicle. For example, a technology is known, in which, as described in JP 2004-171952A, protection from flying stones, etc., is afforded by passing high voltage wires through a metal pipe. In addition, passing high voltage wires through a metal pipe makes it possible to block electromagnetic noise generated by the high voltage wires and, in addition, maintain the shape of the wire harness using a pipe bent to match the routing pathway of the vehicle.
Incidentally, when a low voltage wire is routed under the floor of the vehicle, the low voltage wire is sometimes passed through the above-described pipe together with a high voltage wire. In such cases, shielded wires need to be used in order to prevent the low voltage wire from being affected by the electromagnetic noise of the high voltage wire.
JP 2004-171952A is an example of related art.